raamaturottfandomcom_et-20200214-history
Vivien Leigh
pisi|Vivien Leigh (1948) Vivien Leigh (sünninimi Vivian Mary Hartley, pärast 1947. aastat tuntud ka kui leedi Olivier; 5. november 1913 Darjeeling, India – 8. juuli 1967 London) oli briti teatri- ja filminäitleja. Ta pälvis kaks parima naispeaosatäitja Oscarit, esimese Scarlett O'Hara rolli eest filmis "Tuulest viidud" ("Gone with the Wind"; 1939) ja teise Blanche DuBois' rolli eest filmis "Tramm nimega Iha" ("A Streetcar Named Desire"; 1951). Viimast rolli oli ta esitanud juba 1949. aastal Londoni West Endi teatri samanimelises lavastuses. 1963. aastal võitis ta Tony auhinna rolli eest Broadway muusikalis "Tovarich". Pärast teatrikooli lõpetamist mängis ta 1935. aastal neljas filmis kõrvalrolli. 1937. aastal tegi ta läbimurde filmiga "Fire Over England", kus mängis koos oma tulevase abikaasa Laurence Olivieriga. Vaatajaskonda võlus enim Leigh' ilu, mistõttu ei võetud teda sageli kui näitlejat tõsiselt. Vaatamata sellele, et Leigh on tuntud eelkõige filminäitlejana, mängis ta peamiselt teatris. Tema karjäär teatrinäitlejana kestis üle 30 aasta. Tema rollideks olid teatris muuhulgas kangelannad Noël Cowardi ja George Bernard Shaw' komöödiates, kuid samuti Shakespeare'i klassikalised tegelased nagu Ophelia, Kleopatra, Julia ja leedi Macbeth. Oma elu lõpu poole esitas ta mõnedes filmides karakterrolle. Aastatel 1940–1960 oli Leigh abielus näitleja Laurence Olivieriga. Leigh ja Olivier mängisid sageli koos peaosasid paljudes lavastustes ja lisaks kolmes filmis. Suuremas osas oma elu ajal vaevas Leigh'd bipolaarne häire, mistõttu oli temaga tihti raske töötada. 1940. aastate keskel diagnoositi tal tuberkuloos, millesse ta ka lõpuks 53-aastaselt suri. Kuigi tema karjääris esines tegevusetuid perioode, valis Ameerika Filmiinstituut 1999. aastal Leigh' 20. sajandi parimate naisnäitlejate seas 16. kohale. Elu ja karjäär Noorpõlv ja näitlejadebüüt Vivian Mary Hartley sündis 5. novembril 1913 Briti Indias Darjeelingis erakooli St. Paul's School i linnakus. Ta oli inglise maakleri Ernest Richard Hartley ja tema abikaasa Gertrude Mary Frances (neiupõlvenimega Yackjee) ainus laps. Tema isa oli sündinud 1882. aastal Šotimaal. Tema ema oli sügavalt religioosne katoliiklane, sündinud samuti Darjeelingis ning võis olla iiri ja parsi päritolu. Tema vanemad olid abiellunud 1912. aastal Londonis Kensingtonis. 1917. aastal viidi Ernest Hartley Briti India ratsaväe ohvitserina üle Bangalore'i, Gertrude ja Vivian jäid Ootacamundi. Kolmeaastasena tegi Vivian oma esimese etteaste laval, kui esitas ema amatöörteatritrupi esinemisel lastesalmikese "Little Bo Peep". Gertrude Hartley püüdis oma tütart kirjandust hindama õpetada ning tutvustas talle Hans Christian Anderseni, Lewis Carrolli ja Rudyard Kiplingi teoseid, samuti kreeka mütoloogia jutustusi ja India rahvapärimusi. Kui Vivian oli kuueaastane, saatis tema ema ta Indiast õppima katoliiklikku tüdrukute internaatkooli Convent of the Sacred Heart (praegune Woldingham School), mis asus tol ajal Londoni edelaosas Roehamptoni paikkonnas. Ta sõbrunes seal endast kaks aastat vanema Maureen O'Sullivaniga, kellest sai samuti näitleja; ta avaldas O'Sullivanile oma unistuse saada suureks näitlejaks. Tema isa Ernest võttis ta koolist ära ning ta reisis koos vanematega neli aastat läbi Euroopa. Vivian jätkas õpinguid neis riikides, mida tema perekond parasjagu külastas. Ta õppis soravalt kõnelema prantsuse ja itaalia keelt. Perekond naasis Suurbritanniasse 1931. aastal. Pärast filmi "A Connecticut Yankee" O'Sullivaniga peaosas nägemist andis Vivian oma vanematele teda oma soovist saada näitlejaks. Mõni aeg hiljem pani tema isa ta kirja Kuninglikku Draamakunstiakadeemiasse (Royal Academy of Dramatic Art) Londonis. 1931. aastal kohtus ta kohtuadvokaadi Herbert Leigh Holmaniga, kes oli temast 13 aastat vanem. Vaatamata teaterlaste vastumeelsusele abiellusid nad 20. detsembril 1932, misjärel Vivian katkestas oma õpingud Kuninglikus Draamakunstiakadeemias; tema huvi näitlemise vastu oli vähenenud juba pärast Holmaniga kohtumist. 12. oktoobril 1933 sündis perre tütar Suzanne.Holman sai pärast nende lahutust nende lapse hooldusõigused. Leigh sai vanaemaks, kui Suzanne sai mitu aastakümmet hiljem kolme poja emaks. Karjääri algus Pärast lapse sündi jätkas Leigh õpinguid Kuninglikus Draamakunstiakadeemias ja lõpetas selle 1934. aastal.Vivien Leigh. rada.ac.uk. Vaadatud 7.7.2017 Leigh' sõbrad soovitasid tal 1935. aastal vastu võtta rollipakkumine filmi "Things Are Looking Up", milles ta oma filmidebüüdi ka tegiOverview for Vivien Leigh. TCM.com. Vaadatud 11.7.2017, kuigi filmi tiitrites teda ei mainitud. Ta palkas endale agendi John Gliddoni, kes leidis, et "Vivian Holman" ei ole näitlejatarile jaoks kohane nimi. Pärast mitme Gliddoni pakutud nimevariandi tagasi lükkamist, võttis ta endale lavanimeks "Vivian Leigh".Gliddoni teised välja pakutud lavanimed olid "Suzanne Hartley" ja "Mary Hartley" ning mõnevõrra harjumatumad "April Morn" ja "April Maugham". Gliddon tutvustas teda filmilavastajale Alexander Kordale, kes aga arvas, et Leigh'le pole filmides mängimiseks piisavalt potentsiaali. 1935. aastal mängis ta vahepeal Sidney Carrolli lavastatud näidendis "The Mask of Virtue", mis pälvis kriitikutelt kiitvaid hinnanguid, millele järgnesid intervjuud ja tema nime esinemine ajaleheartiklites. Ajalehes Daily Express ilmunud artiklis märkis intervjueerija tema "välkkiirelt muutuvat ilmet" – see oli esimene avalik mainimine tema kiirete meeleolumuutuste kohta, mis muutusid tema puhul iseloomulikeks. Hilisem Briti õukonnaluuletaja John Betjeman kirjeldas teda "Inglise tüdrukuea olemusena". Leigh'l olid ootamatu kuulsuse üle kahetised tunded, kuna kriitikute tunnustus seadis talle sellise koorma, mida ta ei olnud valmis kandma. Korda osales tema esietendusel ja tunnistas oma viga ning sõlmis temaga filmilepingu. Ta jätkas samas näidendis mängimist, kuid kui Korda viis selle suuremale lavale, ei suutnud Leigh seal oma häält adekvaatselt valjendada ja nii suure vaatajaskonna tähelepanu hoida, mistõttu võeti näidend mõni aeg hiljem mängukavast maha. Näidendi kavas oli Carroll tema nime kogemata "Vivien'iks" muutnud ning selletõttu saigi ta tuntuks Vivien Leigh'na. Kohtumine Laurence Olivieriga Tunnustatud inglise näitleja Laurence Olivier nägi Leigh' esinemist näidendis "The Mask of Virtue", mis avaldas talle sügavat muljet. Olivier kiitis Leigh'd tema näitlemise eest ja nende vahel arenes peagi sõprussuhe. Filmi "Fire Over England" (1937) – kus nad kehastasid armunud paari – võtete ajal tekkis neil armusuhe, kuid Olivier oli sel ajal abielus näitleja Jill Esmondiga. Umbes samal ajal luges Leigh Margaret Mitchelli bestsellerist romaani "Tuulest viidud" ("Gone with the Wind") ja andis oma Ameerika agendile teada, et too tutvustaks teda produtsendile David O. Selznickile, kes plaanis teha romaani alusel filmi ja otsis Scarlett O'Hara rolli sobivat näitlejannat. Ühes intervjuus sõnas Leigh, et ta näeb ennast Scarlett O'Hara rollis. Ajalehe The Observer filmikriitik C. A. Lejeune on hiljem meenutanud sellest perioodist pärinevat vestlust, kus Leigh "kõiki hämmastas" väitega, et Olivier "ei mängi Rhett Butleri, kuid mina mängin Scarlett O'Harat. Oodake ja vaadake". Vaatamata tema vähesele näitlejakogemusele valiti Leigh Olivieri kõrvale mängima Opheliat Old Vic Theatre'i etenduses "Hamlet" Taanis Helsingøris, kus näidendi "Hamlet" tegevus reaalselt aset ka leiab. Olivier meenutas hiljem ühte intsidenti, kui Leigh meeleolu äkitselt muutus, kui ta valmistus lavale minema. Ilma ilmse provokatsioonita hakkas ta Olivieri peale karjuma, vaikides seepeale äkitselt ja jäädes tühjusesse jõllitama. Leigh suutis etenduse anda ilma vahejuhtumiteta. Järgmisel päeval oli tema käitumine taas normaalne, kuid eelmise päeva juhtumit ta ei mäletanud. See oli esimene kord, kui Olivier tähendas tema puhul sellist käitumist. Nad hakkasid koos elama, kuigi nende mõlema abikaasad keeldusid neile mõlemale lahutust sisse andmast. Vastavalt moraalistandarditele, mida tol ajal filmitööstuses rakendati, hoiti nende suhe avalikusse eest varjul. Leigh mängis koos Robert Taylori, Lionel Barrymore'i ja Maureen O'Sullivaniga Briti filmis "A Yank at Oxford" (1938), mis oli tema esimene USA-s tähelepanu pälvinud film. Filmi tootmise ajal omandas ta endale maine mõistmatu inimesena, kellega oli raske koos töötada, osaliselt seetõttu, et ta ei olnud rahul oma kõrvalrolliga, kuid peamiselt oma ebapüsiva oleku tõttu. Korda andis tema agendile teada, et ta hoiataks Leigh'd selle eest, et kui too oma käitumist ei muuda, siis tema lepingut ei pikendata. Tema järgmine roll oli filmis "Sidewalks of London" (1938), kus ta mängis peaosas koos Charles Laughtoniga. Olivieril oli soov filmikarjääri laiendada – vaatamata oma edule Suurbritannias polnud ta USA-s veel tuntud ja eelnevad katsed teda Ameerika publikule tutvustada olid ebaõnnestunud. Olukord hakkas muutuma, kui talle tehti Hollywoodist pakkumine Heathcliffi rollile filmis "Vihurimäe" ("Wuthering Heights"; 1939). Filmi produtsent Samuel Goldwyn ja lavastaja William Wyler pakkusid Leigh'le kõrvalrolli Isabellana, kuid ta keeldus sellest, sest eelistas Cathy rolli, mis läks aga Merle Oberonile. "Tuulest viidud" pisi|[[Clark Gable ja Leigh filmis "Tuulest viidud" (1939). Scarlett O'Hara rolliga saavutas Leigh rahvusvahelise tuntuse ja oma esimese Oscari.]] Hollywood oli 1930. aastate lõpus haaratud meedias laialt kajastatud otsingust leidmaks sobivat näitlejat Scarlett O'Hara rolli David O. Selznicki toodetavasse filmi "Tuulest viidud" ("Gone with the Wind"; 1939). Sel ajal oli Davidi vend Myron Selznick, kes oli ühtlasi Leigh' Ameerika agent, enda agentuuri esindaja Londonis. 1938. aasta veebruaris avaldas ta Myron Selznickile soovi mängida filmis Scarlett O'Hara rolli. David O. Selznick vaatas 1938. aasta veebruaris tema osatäitmisi filmides "Fire Over England" ja "A Yank at Oxford" ning leidis, et kuigi ta oli oma rollides suurepärane, ei saanud ta sobida Scarlett O'Hara rolli, sest ta oli liiga "britilik". Leigh sõitis Los Angelesesse, et olla koos Olivieriga ja püüda veenda David Selznicki, et ta sobib sinna rolli. Kui Myron Selznick, kes oli üheaegselt ka Olivieri esindaja, kohtus Leigh'ga, tundis ta kohe, et näitlejannal olid vajalikud omadused, mida tema vend otsis. Kokku osales proovivõtetel 31 näitlejannat, kellest valiti 1938. aasta detsembriks välja neli finalisti, kelleks olid Jean Arthur, Joan Bennett, Paulette Goddard ja Leigh. Juba 1938. aasta suvel olid Selznicki vennad pidanud läbirääkimisi Alexander Kordaga, kellega Leigh'l oli leping sõlmitud. Myron Selznick leppis Kordaga esimese kokkusaamise kokku 1938. aasta 10. detsembri õhtuks, mil filmiti Atlanta põlemist. Järgmisel päeval prooviesines Leigh Davidi ja lavastaja George Cukori ees. Päev hiljem oma abikaasale kirjutatud kirjas märkis David, et Leigh oli Scarlett O'Hara rollile "mustaks hobuseks". Pärast veel mitmeid proove kuulutati Leigh rolli valituks 13. jaanuaril 1939. Filmivõtted osutusid Leigh'le keeruliseks. Mõni aeg pärast võtete algust vallandati Cukor lavastaja kohalt ja tema asemele tuli Victor Fleming, kellega oli Leigh'l sageli vaidlusi. Tema ja filmis Melanie Hamiltoni rollis mänginud Olivia de Havilland kohtusid õhtuti ja nädalavahetuste ajal Cukoriga, et temalt näitlemise kohta nõu küsida. Leigh sõbrunes võtete ajal Rhett Butleri osatäitja Clark Gable'i, tema abikaasa Carole Lombardi ja de Havillandiga, kuid tal esines sageli konflikte Ashley Wilkesi osatäitja Leslie Howardiga, kellega ta pidi mängima mitmeid emotsionaalseid stseene. Leigh'l tuli mõnikord töötada seise päeva nädalas, sageli hilise õhtuni, mis tekitas tal stressi, lisaks oli ta võtete ajal eemal oma abikaasast Olivierist, kes töötas New Yorgis. Ühes Olivierile tehtud telefonikõnes kurtis Leigh talle, et ta vihkab filminäitlemist ja ei soovi enam kunagi üheski filmis mängida. Olivia de Havilland kaitses 2006. aastal ilmunud Olivieri biograafias Leigh'd väidete eest tema maanilise käitumise kohta filmi "Tuulest viidud" võtete ajal, sõnades: "Vivien oli laitmatult professionaalne, laitmatult distsiplineeritud "Tuulest viidule". Tal oli kaks suurt muret: teha oma parimat tööd äärmiselt keerulises rollis ja olla eraldatud Larryst Olivier, kes oli New Yorgis." "Tuulest viidud" tõi Leigh'le kohese tähelepanu ja kuulsuse; kuid teda tsiteeriti ütlemas: "Ma ei ole filmistaar – ma olen näitleja. Olla filmistaar – ainult filmistaar – on vale, elades võltsväärtuste ja avalikkuse nimel. Näitlejad tegutsevad pikka aega ja alati on suurepäraseid rolle, mida mängida." Film teenis kokku 13 Oscari nominatsiooni, millest võitis kaheksa. Leigh võitis parima naispeaosatäitja Oscari, lisaks New Yorgi kriitikute auhinna New York Film Critics Circle Award parima naispeaosa eest. Abiellumine ja koostööprojektid Olivieriga pisi|left|Kaader filmist "Waterloo Bridge" (1940). Leigh nimetas rolli selles filmis oma lemmikrolliks. 1940. aastal nõustus Jill Esmond Laurence'ist ja Herbert Leigh Holman Vivienist lahutama, kuid Holman ja Vivien jäid teineteisele lähedasteks kuni Vivieni surmani. Esmondile anti tema ja Olivieri poja Tarquini hooldusõigus. Holman sai tema ja Leigh' tütre Suzanne'i hooldusõiguse. Olivier ja Leigh abiellusid 31. augustil 1940 California osariigis Santa Barbaras San Ysidro rantšos. Tseremoonial osalesid ainult nende võõrustajad Ronald ja Benita Colman ning tunnistajatena Katharine Hepburn ja Garson Kanin. 1940. aastal lootis Leigh saada Olivieri kõrvale rolli Alfred Hitchcocki trilleris "Rebecca", milles Olivier peaosa pidi mängima. Ta tegi prooviesinemise, kuid filmi produtsent David Selznick leidis, et ta ei ole rolli jaoks "piisavalt noor ja süütu", mida kinnitasid ka Hitchcock ja Leigh' mentor Cukor. Selznick pani tähele samuti seda, et ta ei näidanud rolli vastu huvi kuni selle ajani, mil meespearoll määrati Olivierile. Filmi naispeaosa läks lõpuks Joan Fontaine'ile. Samuti ei lubanud Selznick tal saada Olivieri kõrvale rolli MGM-i melodraamas "Uhkus ja eelarvamus" ("Pride and Prejudice"; 1940) ning Leigh' soovitud pearoll läks Greer Garsonile. Kuigi algselt pidid Leigh ja Olivier filmis "Waterloo Bridge" (1940) koos peaosas mängima, asendati Olivier Robert Tayloriga, kes oli sel ajal filmikompanii MGM kõige populaarsem meesnäitleja. Filmi tiitrites oli Leigh kõige esimesel kohal, mis kinnitas tema staatust Hollywoodis. Film õnnestus ning seda saatis nii kriitikute kiidusõnad kui ka publikumenu. Olivier lavastas Broadwayl näidendi "Romeo ja Julia", milles ta koos Leigh'ga peaosas mängis. Kriitikud andsid näidendile laitvaid hinnanguid. The New York Timesi kriitik Brooks Atkinson kirjutas, et kuigi Leigh ja Olivier on "ilusad noored inimesed, mängivad nad oma rolle raskustega". Kuigi kriitikud kritiseerisid peamiselt Olivieri näitlemist ja lavastmist, sai kriitikat ka Leigh, näiteks tõi kriitik Bernard Grebanier välja Leigh' puhul välja tema nõrga hääle. Leigh ja Olivier olid näidendisse investeerinud peaaegu kõik oma säästud ning näidendi ebaõnnestumine osutus neile rahaliseks katastroofiks. pisi|Leigh ja Olivier filmis "That Hamilton Woman" (1941), mida [[Winston Churchill nimetas oma lemmikfilmis]] 1941. aastal mängisid Leigh ja Olivier peaosa filmis "That Hamilton Woman", kus Olivier kehastas Horatio Nelsoni ja Leigh Nelsoni armukest Emma Hamiltoni. Kuna filmi linastumise ajal ei olnud USA veel Teise maailmasõtta astunud, oli see üks esimesi Hollywoodi filme, mille eesmärgiks oli tõsta Ameerika publiku seas poolehoidu Suurbritanniale. Film oli USA-s populaarne ning saavutas silmapaistvat edu isegi Nõukogude Liidus. 1943. aasta märtsis naasid Leigh ja Olivier Suurbritanniasse. Leigh osales samal aastal Põhja-Aafrikas sõdivatele sõduritele mõeldud etendustes. Sel ajal esinedes tabasid teda palavik ja köha. 1944. aastal diagnoositi tal vasakus kopsus tuberkuloos, mistõttu veeits ta seejärel mitu nädalat haiglas. Filmi "Caesar ja Kleopatra" ("Caesar and Cleopatra"; 1945) võtete ajal avastas Leigh, et on rase, kuid pärast ühe võtte ajal toimunud õnnetust oli tal nurisünnitus. Selle järel langes ta sügavasse depressiooni. See oli tema esimene paljudest närvivapustustest, mis on omased bipolaarsele häirele. Olivier pani hiljem tähele kindlas järjekorras kulgevaid meeolumuutusi, mis kordusid pidevalt paari päeva tagant – esmalt hüperaktiivsus, mille järgnes depressioon ja seejärel plahvatuslik närvivapustus, mille järel ta juhtunut ei mäletanud, kuigi võis tunda süümepiinu ja piinlikkust. 1946. aastal oli tema tervis piisavalt paranenud, et näitlemise juurde naasta. Roll Londoni teatris ettekandel tulnud Thornton Wilderi näidendis "The Skin of Our Teeth" oli edukas, kuid filme, milles ta peaosa mängis, "Caesar ja Kleopatra" (1945) ja "Anna Karenina" (1948), ei saatnud võrdlemisi suur piletimüügiedu. pisi|left|Leigh ja Olivier Austraalias 1948. aasta juunis 1947. aastal löödi Olivier rüütliks. Buckinghami palees toimunud tseremoonial osales ka Leigh, kes sai endale tiitliks Vivien Leigh, leedi Olivier. Pärast lahutust Olivierist sai ta vastavalt rüütli lahutatud abikaasana tiitliks Vivien, leedi Olivier. 1948. aastal kuulus Olivier Old Vic Theatre'i juhatusse ning ta alustas koos Leigh'ga kuust kuud kestnud ringreisi Austraalias ja Uus-Meremaal, et suurendada teatri jaoks toetusi. Olivier mängis näidendis "Richard III" peaosa ning lisaks Leigh'ga näidendites "Keelepeksukool" ("The School for Scandal") ja "The Skin of Our Teeth". Ringreisi saatis silmapaistev edu, kuigi Leigh kannatas unetuse all, mistõttu oli haiguse tõttu tema asemel nädal aega asendusnäitleja. Leigh talus üldiselt talle pandud nõudmisi; Olivier märkis tema võimet "ajakirjandust võluda". Teatritrupi teised näitlejad meenutasid hiljem mitmeid paari vahel toimunud tülisid. Kõige dramaatilisem riid leidis aset Uus-Meremaal Christchurchis, mil Leigh jalanõusid ei leitud üles ja ta keeldus ilma nendeta lavale minemast. Väsinud ja ärritunud Olivier karjus tema pihta roppusi ja lõi teda näkku, mille peale Leigh teada vastu lõi, olles jahmunud sellest, et Olivier teda avalikult lüüa julgeb. Ringreisi lõppedes olid mõlemad kurnatud. Olivier sõnas ühele ajakirjanikule: "Te võib-olla ei tea, kuid räägite kõndivatest surnutest paariga". Hiljem märkas ta seda, et "kaotas Vivieni" Austraalias. Ringreisi edu ajendas Leigh'd ja Olivieri alustama Londoni West Endi teatris esimest ühist lavaprojekti, esitades samasid näidendeid ühe lisaga, milleks oli Leigh' soovil Sophoklese tragöödia "Antigone". "Tramm nimega Iha" pisi|Leigh ja [[Marlon Brando filmis "Tramm nimega Iha" (1951). Blanche DuBois' rolli eest pälvis Leigh oma teise Oscari.]] Järgmiseks soovis Leigh West Endis saada Blanche DuBois' rolli Tennessee Williamsi näidendis "Tramm nimega Iha" ("A Streetcar Named Desire"). Ta võeti rolli pärast seda, kui Williams ja etenduse produtsent Irene Mayer Selznick nägid tema rolle näidendites "The School for Scandal" ja "Antigone"; Olivier määrati näidendi lavastajaks. Näidend sisaldas vägistamisstseeni ning viiteid promiskuiteedile ja homoseksuaalsusele, mistõttu lahvatasid näidendi kõlblikkuse üle vaidlused ja ajakirjanduses diskussioonid. Sellest hoolimata uskus Leigh näidendi tähtsusesse. Pärast näiendi esietendust West Endis 1949. aasta oktoobris mõistis romaani- ja näitekirjanik ning kriitik J. B. Priestley hukka nii näidendi kui Leigh' esituse. Teatrikriitik Kenneth Tynan märkis, et Leigh' valimine rolli oli olnud vale, sest Briti näitlejad on "liiga hea kasvatusega, et olla laval piisavalt väljendusrikkad". Leigh ja Olivier olid pettunud selle üle, et osa näidendi kommertsedust toetus sellel osal publikul, kes lootis näha nilbet lugu, mitte kreeka tragöödiat nagu "Tramm nimega Iha" ennast kujutas. Näidendil oli ka tugevaid toetajaid, teiste seas näitekirjanik Noël Coward, kes nimetas Leigh'd suurepäraseks. Kokku etendati "Tramm nimega Iha" 326 korral. Mõni aeg hiljem otsustas filmikompanii Warner Bros. teha näidendist ka filmi, milles Leigh pidi kordama oma rolli Blanche DuBois'na.Leigh sai rolli eest filmis "Tramm nimega Iha" 100 000 dollarit, mis tegi temast kõige tasustatuma Briti naisnäitleja 1951. aastal. Tema kõrvalnäitleja Marlon Brando sai Stanley Kowalski rolli eest 75 000 dollarit. Tema üleolev ja sageli nilbe huumorimeel lubas tal oma kõrvalnäitlejaks olnud Marlon Brandoga luua usaldusliku vahekorra, kuid tal oli alguses raskusi koos lavastaja Elia Kazaniga töötades, kes oli rahulolematu selle suuna üle, mille Olivier oli Blanche'i tegelaskuju kujundamisel loonud. Kazan eelistas Leigh' asemel rolli Jessica Tandyt ja hiljem Olivia de Havillandi, kuid ta teadis, et Leigh oli Blanche'i rolliga Londonis laval edu saavutanud. Hiljem märkis ta, et ei väärtustanud teda alguses näitlejana kõrgelt, arvates, et tal on vähe annet. Töö edenedes hakkas ta üha enam hindama Leigh sihikindlust, mis tema sõnade kohaselt ületas kõik näitlejad, keda ta tundis. Kazan sõnas, et Leigh oleks "roomanud isegi klaasikildudel, kui ta arvas, et see oleks tema sooritusele kaasa aidanud". Leigh leidis, et roll oli tema jaoks kurnav ja sõnas Los Angeles Timesile: "Ma olin teatris üheksa kuud Blanche DuBois. Nüüd on ta minu käsutuses". "Tramm nimega Iha" nimetati 12 Oscari kandidaadiks, võites neist neli. Leigh' esitus filmis "Tramm nimega Iha" pälvis hiilgavaid hinnanguid. Ta võitis rolli eest oma teise Oscari parima naispeaosatäitja kategoorias, lisaks pälvis parima naispeaosa BAFTA auhinna, New Yorgi kriitikute auhinna ja Veneetsia filmifestivalil parimale naisnäitlejale mõeldud Volpi karika ning sai Kuldgloobuse nominatsiooni. Tennessee Williams märkis, et Leigh ei toonud rolli mitte ainult kõiki, mida näha kavatses, vaid ka seda, millest ta kunagi polnud unistanud. Leigh'l olid kahetised tunded tema seosest tegelesega ning hilisematel aastatel sõnas ta, et Blanche DuBois' rolli mängimine "viis ta hullumeelsusesse". Võitlus vaimuhaigusega 1951. aastal mängisid Leigh ja Olivier kahes Kleopatra elust kõnelevas näidendis: William Shakespeare'i näidendis "Antonius ja Kleopatra" ja George Bernard Shaw' näidendis "Caesar ja Kleopatra". Nad mängisid igal õhtul erinevat näidendit, pälvides kriitikutelt positiivseid hinnanguid. Nad viisid etendused ka New Yorki, kus need tulid 1952. aasta hooajal ettekandele Ziegfeld Theatre'is. Kriitikute hinnangud olid ka New Yorgis peamiselt positiivsed. Kõige laitvama arvustuse kirjutas Kenneth Tynan, kelle arvates oli Leigh keskpärane näitleja, seades nii ohtu Olivieri ande. Tynani negatiivne hinnang viis Leigh' peaaegu järgmise kollapsini; ta kartis ebaõnnestumist ja püüdles saavutada parimat ning võttis kõige isiklikumalt Tynani arvamusi, eirates teiste kriitikute positiivseid hinnanguid. 1953. aasta jaanuaris reisis Leigh Tseiloni, et osaleda filmi "Elephant Walk" (1954) võtetel, mille meespeaosas pidi mängima Peter Finch. Mõni aeg pärast filmivõtete algust oli ta närvivapustus ja Paramount Pictures asendas ta Elizabeth Tayloriga. Olivier viis ta tagasi Suurbritanniasse, kus Leigh talle seoseta oleku ajal tunnistas talle, et ta armastab Finchi ja tal oli olnud temaga armusuhe. Ta taastus järk-järgult mitme kuu jooksul. Selle juhtumi tulemusena paljud said Olivieri sõbrad Leigh' probleemidest teada. Olivieri üks näitlejatest sõpradest David Niven sõnas, et Leigh oli seda kuuldes olnud "üsna, üsna vihane". Noël Coward avaldas oma päevikus üllatust selle üle, et "asjad olid halvad ja läksid alates umbes 1948. aastast veelgi halvemaks." Leigh' romantiline suhe Finchiga algas 1948. aastal ning see püsis tõusude ja mõõnadega kuni selle ajani, mil Leigh' vaimne tervis hakkas halvenema. pisi|left|Vivien Leigh Londonis 1958. aastal Ta oli piisavalt paranenud, et mängida juba samal, 1953. aastal koos Olivieriga näidendis "The Sleeping Prince". 1955. aasta hooajal mängisid nad koos Stratford-upon-Avonis etendatud Shakespeare'i näidendites "Kaheteistkümnes öö" ("Twelfth Night"), "Macbeth" ja "Titus Andronicus". Nad mängisid peaaegu alati täismaja ees, pälvisid üldiselt kiitvaid hinnanguid ja Leigh' tervislik seisund tundus olevat stabiliseerunud. 1955. aastal mängis Leigh veel peaosa Anatole Litvaki filmis "The Deep Blue Sea". Filmi meespeaosas mängis Kenneth More, kelle arvates ta ei leidnud Leigh'ga ühist keelt. 1956. aastal asus ta mängima pearolli Noël Cowardi näidendis "South Sea Bubble", kuid eemaldus näitlemisest, kui jäi rasedaks. Mõni nädal aega hiljem oli tal nürisünnitus, misjärel jäi ta mitmeks kuuks sügavasse depressiooni. Ta liitus hiljem Olivieri teatritrupiga, et etendada Euroopa ringreisil näidendit "Titus Andronicus", kuid ringreisi häirisid Leigh' sagedased vihkapursked Olivieri ja teatritrupi teiste liikmete suunas. Pärast naasimist Londoni peatus nende juures Leigh' endine abikaasa Leigh Holman, kel oli tema üle jätkuvalt suur mõju ja kes aitas Leigh'd maha rahustada. 1958. aastal leidis Leigh, et tema abielu Olivieriga on läbi ning alustas suhet näitleja John Merivale'iga, kes oli teadlik tema vaimsest seisundist ja kes kinnitas Olivierile, et ta hoolitseb tema eest. 1959. aastal, mil ta saavutas edu Noël Cowardi komöödiaga "Look After Lulu!", kirjeldas The Timesi kriitik teda "ilusa ja naudingut pakkuvalt jahedana" ning arvas, et ta on "proua igas olukorras". 1960. aastal Leigh ja Olivier lahtutasid ning Olivier abiellus mõni aeg hiljem näitleja Joan Plowrightiga. Viimased aastad ja surm pisi|Leigh' viimane filmiroll filmis "[[Narride laev" ("Ship of Fools"; 1965). Väidetavalt raskendas filmivõtteid Leigh' vaimne ebastabiilsus.]] Merivale'il oli Leigh'le stabilseeriv mõju, kuid vaatamata omale näilisele rahuolule kinnitas ta ajakirjanikule Radie Harrisele, et oleks elanud edasi koos Olivieriga. Tema esimene abikaasa Leigh Holman veetis samuti temaga märkimisväärselt koos aega. Merivale saatis teda 1961. aasta juulist kuni 1962. aasta maini koos teatritrupiga toimunud ringreisil Austraalias, Uus-Meremaal ja Ladina-Ameerikas. Leigh' pälvis ringreisil oma rollide eest kriitikutelt positiivseid hinnanguid ilma selleta, et oleks olnud koos Olivieriga tähelepanu keskpunktis. Kuigi teda vaevasid aeg-ajalt depressioonihood jätkas ta tööd teatris ning pärjati 1963. aastal rolli eest näidendis "Tovarich" Tony auhinnaga parima naispeaosatäitja kategoorias muusikalis. 1960. aastatel mängis ta lisaks kahes filmis: "Proua Stone'i kevad Roomas" ("The Roman Spring of Mrs. Stone"; 1961) ja "Narride laev" ("Ship of Fools"; 1965). Leigh' viimane filmirolli ja ühtlasi viimane ülesastumine ekraanil oli filmis "Narride laev". Filmi lavastaja ja produtsent Stanley Kramer ei olnud alguses teadlik Leigh' haprast vaimsest ja füüsilisest olekust. Kramer hindas hiljem Leigh' julgust, et ta oma seisundile vaatamata rolli vastu võttis: "Ta oli haige ning tema julgus edasi minna ja teha filmi oli peaaegu uskumatu." Leigh' sooritust häiris tema paranoiline käitumine ja sellest tulenenud vihapursked, mille tõttu kannatasid tema suhted teiste näitlejatega, kuid kõrvalnäitlejad Simone Signoret ja Lee Marvin olid mõlemad kaastundvad ja mõistvad. Leigh pälvis rolli eest Prantsuse filmiauhinna Étoiles de cristal parima välisnäitlejanna kategoorias. 1967. aasta mais, mil ta harjutas koos Michael Redgrave'iga oma osa Edward Albee näidendi "Habras tasakaal" ("A Delicate Balance") jaoks, avaldus tal taas tuberkuloos. Pärast seda, kui oli mitu nädalat puhanud, näis ta olevat taastunud. 1967. aasta 7. juuli õhtul jättis Merivale nagu tavaliselt Leigh' üksi nende Londonis Eaton Square'il asuvasse korterisse, et ise etendusele mängima minna. Ta naasis umbes 30 minutit enne keskööd ja leidis Leigh' magavana. Umbes pool tundi hiljem sisenes ta magamistuppa ja avastas ta laiba põrandal lebamas. Ta oli üritanud vannituppa minna ning kuna ta kopsud olid täitnud vedelikuga, siis ta kukkus ja lämbus. Merivale kontakteerus esmalt tema perekonnaga ja sai järgmisel päeval kätte Olivieri, kes oli eesnäärmevähi tõttu lähedalasuvas haiglas. Oma autobiograafias kirjeldas Olivier oma "kibedat ahastust", kui ta kohe Leigh' korterisse jõudis, kust ta tema voodisse asetatud surnukeha leidis. Leigh' surmaajaks määrati 8. juuli, kuigi ta võis olla surnud sellel õhtul enne keskööd. Tema surm avalikustati avalikult 8. juulil ning Kesk-Londoni kõik teatrid kustutasid tunniks oma tuled. Tema matused toimusid Londonis St. Mary kirikus. Tema matustel osalesid paljud briti teatri- ja filminäitlejad. Vastavalt enda soovile ta tuhastati Golders Greeni krematooriumis ja tema tuhk paistati Ida-Sussexi krahvkonnas Blackboysi külas asunud tema suvekodu Tickerage Milli juures paiknevasse järve. Mälestusteenistus leidis aset St Martin-in-the-Fieldsi kirikus ning viimase austusavalduse luges näitleja John Gielgud. Hinnangud ja pärand pisi|200px|Filmis "Tuulest viidud" Leigh'd peeti oma elu aja üheks kõige ilusamaks näitlejannaks ja lavastajad rõhutasid seda paljudes tema filmides. Kui tema käest küsiti, et kas ilu tõttu ei võeta teda kui näitlejat tõsiselt, vastas ta: "Inimesed arvad, et kui sa näed välja üsna arukas, ei oska sa tõenäoliselt näidelda, ja kuna ma hoolin ainult näitlemisest, siis arvan, et ilu võib olla sel juhul suureks takistuseks, kui sa tahad tõsiselt välja näha nagu osa, mida mängid, mis ei ole tingimata nagu sina." Lavastaja George Cukor kirjeldas teda "täiusliku näitlejana, keda häirib ilu", ja Laurence Olivier sõnas, et kriitikud "peaksid teda austama kui näitlejat ja mitte laskma igavesti oma hinnanguid tema suurepärasest ilust mõjutada." Garson Kanin oli nende seisukohtadega samalt meelt ja nimetas Leigh'd veetlevaks neiuks, kelle vapustav ilu kaldus varjutama tema silmapaistvaid saavutusi näitlejana. Ta sõnas: "Suured iludused on harva suured näitlejad – lihtsalt sellepärast, et neil ei ole vaja seda olla. Vivien oli teistsugune: ambitsioonikas, sihikindel, tõsine, sageli innustunud." pisi|left Leigh selgitas, et mängis nii palju rolle kui võimalik sellel eesmärgil, et oma oskusi paremini tundma õppida ja et oma võimete kohta eelarvamusi hajutada. Ta uskus, et komöödiarolli on palju keerulisem mängida kui draamarolli, sest komöödia vajab palju täpsemat ajastamist ja sõnas, et näitlejaks õppimisel tuleks pöörata suuremat tähelepanu just komöödiale. Karjääri lõpu poole, mil ta mängis nii Noël Cowardi komöödiaid kui ka Shakespeare'i tragöödiaid, pani ta tähele seda, et inimesi oli palju kergem nutma ajada kui neid naerma ajada. Tema esimesed rollid tõid talle Suurbritannias kohese edu, kuid ta jäi kuni "Tuulest viidud" linastumiseni ülejäänud maailmas suuresti tundmatuks. 1939. aasta detsembris kirjutas filmikriitik Frank Nugent The New York Timesis: "Preili Leigh' Scarlett on õigustanud endas absurdset talendiotsingut, mis kaudselt ta ümber pööras. Ta on rolli tänu oma oskustele ja olemusele nii täiuslikult loodud, et kõik teised näitlejad oleksid rollis mõeldamatud". Kui Leigh' tuntus järk-järgult tõusis, jõudis ta Scarlett O'Harana isegi ajakirja Time esikaanele. 1969. aastal kommenteeris filmikriitik Andrew Sarris, et filmi edu tulenes suuresti tänu sellele, et Scarlett O'Hara rolli oli valitud Leigh, ning kirjutas 1998. aastal, et "ta elab meie meeltes ja mälestustes pigem dünaamilise jõu kui staatilise olemasoluna". pisi|Leigh' mälestustahvel tema viimase kodukoha juures Londonis [[Belgravia paikkonnas aadressil 54 Eaton Square]] Tema sooritust West Endi teatri lavastuses "Tramm nimega Iha" nimetas teatrikriitik Phyllis Hartnoll "tõestuseks suuremate võimete kohta näitlejana, mida ta selle ajani oli näidanud". Pärast selles näidendis mängimist peeti teda üle aastakümne Suurbritannia juhtivaks naisnäitlejaks. Kommenteerides hilisemat filmiversiooni, kirjutas filmikriitik Pauline Kael, et Leigh ja Marlon Brando "esitasid kaks parimat osatäitmist, mis kunagi filmi on pandud", ja sõnas, et Leigh' esitus oli "üks neist haruldastest esitustest, mille kohta võib tõega öelda, et see kutsub esile nii hirmu kui ka kaastunnet." Tema suurim kritiseerija oli Kenneth Tynan, kes naeruvääristas muuhulgas Leigh' osatäitmist Olivieri kõrval 1955. aasta näidendis "Titus Andronicus". Ta oli samuti kriitiline tema leedi Macbethi rolli ümbertõlgendamise kohta, sõnades, et tema esitus oli ebatäpne ja selle juures puudus vajalikku raevu, mida roll nõudis. Pärast tema surma Tynan siiski muutis oma arvamust, nimetades oma varasemat kriitikat "üheks kõige halvemaks hindamisveaks", mida ta kunagi teinud on. Ta tuli arvamusele, et Leigh' tõlgendusel, kus leedi Macbeth kasutab Macbethi kütkestamiseks oma seksuaalset võlu, "oli rohkem mõtet kui tegelase tüüpilisel sõjakal kujutusviisil". 1983. aastal antud intervjuus mõistis Tynani lesk oma abikaasa vihkandvad hinnangud Leigh' kohta hukka, pidades neid "täielikult tarbetuteks". Olivier pidas Tynani hinnanguid armukadeduseks, kuigi Leigh oli Tynani hinnangutest endale ebasoodsalt tugevalt mõjutatud. Veidi aega pärast Leigh' surma toimunud küsitluses valisid teatrikriitikud tema rolli leedi Macbehtina üheks tema parimaks saavutuseks teatris. 1969. aastal avati Londonis Covent Gardeni paikkonnas asuvas St. Pauli kirikus Leigh'le pühendatud mälestustahvel. 1985. aastal anti välja tema pildiga postmargid, mis kuulusid Alfred Hitchcocki, Charlie Chaplini, Peter Sellersi ja David Niveni kõrval seeriasse, millega tähistati Briti filmiaastat. Tema pildiga mark oli ka 2013. aastal välja antud margiseerias, millega tähistati tema 100. sünniaastapäeva. Sellega on ta üks vähene mitte kuninglikust soost isik, kes on olnud Suurbritannia margil rohkem kui ühel korral. Leigh'l on Hollywoodi kuulsuste alleel aadressil 6773 Hollywood Boulevard omanimeline täht.Vivien Leigh. Hollywood Walk of Fame. Vaadatud 11.7.2017 Filmograafia Teatrirolle *1935: "The Green Sash" – Giusta *1935: "The Mask of Virtue" – Henriette Duquesnoy *1936: "Richard II" – kuninganna Anne *1936: "The Happy Hypocrite" – Jenny Mere *1936: "Henry VIII" – Anne Boleyn *1937: "Because We Must" – Pamela Golding-Ffrench *1937: "Bats in the Belfry" – Jessica Morton *1937: "Hamlet" – Ophelia *1937: "Suveöö unenägu" ("A Midsummer Night's Dream") – Titania *1938: "Serena Blandish" – Serena Blandish *1940: "Romeo ja Julia" – Julia *1942: "The Doctor's Dilemma" – Jennifer Dubedat *1942: "Keelepeksukool" ("The School for Scandal") – leedi Teazle *1945: "The Skin of Our Teeth" – Sabina *1948: "Richard III" – leedi Anne *1949: "Antigone" – Antigone *1949: "Tramm nimega Iha" ("A Streetcar Named Desire") – Blanche DuBois *1951: "Caesar ja Kleopatra" ("Caesar and Cleopatra") – Kleopatra *1951: "Antonius ja Kleopatra" ("Antony and Cleopatra") – Kleopatra *1953: "The Sleeping Prince" – Mary Morgan *1955: "Kaheteistkümnes öö" ("Twelfth Night") – Viola *1955: "Macbeth" – Leedi Macbeth *1955: "Titus Andronicus" – Lavinia *1956: "South Sea Bubble" – Leedi Alexandra Shotter *1958: "Duel of Angels" – Paola *1959: "Look After Lulu!" – Lulu d'Arville *1961: "Kameeliadaam" ("La Dame aux Camélias") – Marguerite Gautier *1963: "Tovarich" – Tatiana – Tony auhind *1965: "The Contessa" – Contessa Sanziani *1966: "Ivanov" – Anna Petrova Märkused Viited Kirjandus * * * * Välislingid * * Vivien-Leigh.info * Vivien Leigh and Laurence Olivier Leigh Leigh Leigh Leigh